epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock/Rap Meanings
'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector, (Spielberg is introducing himself to Hitchcock in a way reminiscent of a movie pitch by telling him to "picture" something.) Learning from your films to become a much better director. (Spielberg grew up watching Alfred Hitchcock's films and was a big fan of his. He's claiming to have used what he learned from his films to make superior works of his own.) Now picture a three-billion-dollar dream machine, (Spielberg's net worth has been said to be 3 billion USD, and he has said about his work "I dream for a living." Spielberg is also a founder of DreamWorks Studios.) Who can blockbust all over your crop duster scene! (Continuing from his previous line, Spielberg is saying he can "blockbust" (a play on the term "blockbuster" for large money-making films, such as the ones Spielberg makes), or beat Hitchcock and his "crop duster scene", a reference to a famous scene in his film North by Northwest featuring a crop duster nearly hitting the main character in a field) Try to duel with me, Alfred, you must be Psycho! (Steven Spielberg directed a movie called ''Duel. Here Spielberg is saying that if Hitchcock is attempting to battle him, he must be insane, or "psycho", referring to Hitchcock's film Psycho.)'' I'll bring back JAWS, and take a bite of your lifeboat. (''Jaws was Spielberg's first major movie about a vicious shark that would kill people. Lifeboat was one of Hitchcock's earlier films about stranded passengers sharing a small lifeboat after the sinking of their ship. Spielberg's saying that he'll get the shark and make him attack Hitchcock.)'' I'm Always so on top of my game, I get the Vertigo! (Spielberg claims to be always at his best, or on top of his game. The top of his game is so high up that he gets vertigo, which someone gets when looking down from a great height. ''Always ''and ''Vertigo are also films by Spielberg and Hitchcock respectively.)'' My jet's in the Terminal waiting for me to Murder! ya. (Spielberg has one of the most expensive private jets in the world. He is saying that it is in an airport terminal waiting for him to beat Hitchcock so he can leave when he's finished. ''The Terminal is a 2004 film directed by Spielberg. Murder! was a film directed by Hitchcock.)'' I rock the Academy and the DGA! (Spielberg has won 3 Oscars and a lifetime achievement award from the Directors' Guild of America, as he brags that his work is widely celebrated.) You rock as many Oscars as that schlep Michael Bay! (While Spielberg won many Oscars as seen above, Hitchcock was nominated for many Oscars under Best Director but won none, for the exception of a personality award in 1968. Michael Bay hasn't won an Oscar yet, either, and Spielberg says Bay is an inferior director. Spielberg is Jewish, so he uses the Yiddish term "schlep" to describe Bay as giving the profession a bad name; a schlep is "someone who carries a lot of useless stuff".) Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé, (Hitchcock was notoriously overweight.) Check the trades, see me Amblin to my next big play! (Spielberg started up Amblin Entertainment, which has been his mark from 1981 onward. He tells Hitchcock to look at the Hollywood trade magazines to see what Spielberg will walk into next.) I produce cartoons and make games for all ages. (Spielberg produced such successful 1990s cartoons as Animaniacs, Freakazoid!, and Tiny Toon Adventures, as well as successful video game series such as Medal of Honor and Boom Blox.) You produced Jimmy Stewart making one of two faces! (James "Jimmy" Stewart was an actor that was frequently featured in Hitchcock's films, for instance ''Vertigo, Rope, and Rear Window. Stewart had a very distinct face and often repeated the same two expressions (often scared/surprised and serious).)'' Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious. (Spielberg references the time he attempted to meet with Hitchcock and Hitchcock refused to meet him.) Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! (A reference to the famous shot near the end of ''E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial in which the main characters fly in front of a full moon on a bike. "Full moon" is also another way of saying "ass". Spielberg is telling Hitchcock to kiss Spielberg's ass because he's the greater director.)'' 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a Close Encounter of the Turd Kind, (Steven Spielberg directed the film Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Hitchcock redirects this title as a way to say how awful Spielberg's verse was, comparing it to a turd.) But there won't be a pretty ending this time. (''Hitchcock is referring to the ending of Close Enocunters of the Third Kind, ''saying the ending of that movie was pretty or 'sweet' when compared to how he'll end this battle.) Half your billions should go to John Williams! (John Williams is known for the music on some of Steven Spielberg's most popular movies, including ''Jurassic Park, E.T., and Jaws. Hitchcock is saying that Williams made the movies better than Spielberg did so Steven should split the money and give Williams his fair share of the profit.) '''Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance.' (Hitchcock tells Speilberg to brace himself, or get prepared to be outshined by his pure creativity and filmmaking intellect.) I'm the master, of suspense, so intense, (In many Hitchcock films, a score is added to scenes to add intensity and suspense to drastic moments. The chord between Hitchcock saying "master" and "of suspense" is similar to a chord from a famous scene in ''Psycho, later brought up in Quentin Tarantino's verse.)'' No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (''Alfred Hitchcock Presents was a TV show by Alfred Hitchcock.)'' My scores are enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! (The ''Transformers franchise, directed by Michael Bay, is often criticized for it's special effects and acting. Megan Fox, a star actress in the franchise, is compared to Spielberg for both being awful; one at directing and one at acting.)'' C'mon, fish puppets and Muppets to start our fears up? (The monsters in some of Spielberg's most famous movies, like ''JAWS and Jurassic Park, are puppets. Hitchcock finds this laughable.) '''I squeezed screams out of chocolate syrup!' (In several of Hitchcock's movies, chocolate syrup was often used to simulate blood due to the fact that in a black and white camera, the two substances were the same shade of grey.) I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind a camera, (Hitchcock was and still is regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time.) Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! (Reference to ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, a Spielberg movie that got bad reception.)'' 'Quentin Tarantino:' Cut! Get me a Tylenol, stop rhyming, y'all! (Tarantino says he wants a Tylenol because he has gotten a headache from their rapping. "Cut!" is often said by directors when they need to stop a scene.) Alfred, you got no style, dog, I'm the king of dialogue! (Tarantino is known for his clever dialogue. He blasts Hitchcock first, saying that his rapping lacks style.) There's only one movie I know you from, (Quentin is referring to the movie ''Psycho. Although Hitchcock's films were extremely influential to other directors and producers, this is usually the only Hitchcock film modern audiences have seen. Tarantino is saying that Hitchcock is no longer popular.)'' And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stub my toe in one. (In ''Psycho, there is a famous scene where character Marion Crane is murdered while taking a shower, which doesn't show much blood. Tarantino's films are known for using lots of blood.)'' You tried to fight in World War I but couldn't do that! (During World War I, Hitchcock tried to sign up for military service, but wasn't able to succeed, the reason for which Tarantino explains in his next line.) The British Army wouldn't let you join 'cause you were too fat! (When Hitchcock attempted to enlist for the British Army, he was dismissed because of his obesity.) Look it up, it's a true fact. Wikipedia that! (Tarantino states that his previous insult against Hitchcock can be fact-checked by looking on Hitchcock's Wikipedia page.) Now allow me to attack Steven the hack. (After dissing Hitchcock for a couple of lines, Tarantino decides to switch to attacking Spielberg instead.) Due to War of the Worlds a failure's what I label you! (The 2005 remake of ''War of the Worlds, starring Tom Cruise, is considered a box-office bomb, meaning it did not make enough money to cover its massive budget despite generating a lot of buzz prior to release. Spielberg was behind it, so Tarantino calls him a failure as a director.)'' It looked like some sell-out bullshit Michael Bay would do! (The above film was so loaded with special effects and explosions that Tarantino compares it to a Michael Bay work, which he then calls worthless.) Ask anybody "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" (Actor Samuel L. Jackson has appeared in several of Tarantino's movies, including ''Pulp Fiction, widely regarded as one of the greatest films ever made. Jackson's role in Pulp Fiction, calm hitman Jules Winnflield, is often regarded as the actor's best role out of his entire career. Tarantino says Spielberg could ask anybody about his/her favorite role that Jackson has played, and he explains the answer Spielberg would receive in his following line.)'' No one's gonna say "What's his name from Jurassic Park?" (In Spielberg's "Jurassic Park", Samuel L. Jackson plays the role of John Arnold, the chief engineer of the park who is a minor character in the story compared to other characters. Continuing from his previous line, Tarantino suggests that if you'd ask anybody about his/her favorite Samuel L. Jackson role, the answer wouldn't be John Arnold, but rather a character from one of Tarantino's movies, such as Jules from ''Pulp Fiction.)'' Scripts that I write ain't the, cleanest, (Fuck!) (Many scenes across Tarantino's filmography contain graphic violence and strong language. Quentin also echoes "fuck" and "dick" during this following couplet to amplify such.) But when I grip mics I'm the, meanest. (Dick!) (Tarantino is saying that when he raps, or "grips mics," he is the meanest, meaning he has the best raps.) Quentin Tarantino is a, genius. (He considers himself as a genius.) A bad motherfucker from the wallet to the penis! (Samuel L Jackson's character in ''Pulp Fiction is shown with a wallet labeled "Bad Motherfucker", an accessory owned by Quentin Tarantino in real life.)'' 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, (Kubrick is saying that Tarantino doesn't need to say the word "genius" because...) 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick, then there's really nothing to it. (...the word can only go along with Kubrick's name.) Every thing I do is visionary, (Kubrick is considered by many experts as one of the best directors, with visionary works like his adaptation of ''2001: A Space Odyssey.)'' Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. (Unlike some filmmakers, Kubrick claims his work is made just as he had in his mind when he comes up with his ideas.) Do another take and get it right, 127 times. (During filming of ''The Shining, which Kubrick directed, Kubrick insisted that a particular scene between actor Jack Nicholson and actress Shelley Duvall had to be performed 127 times. It broke the world record for most retakes of a movie scene with spoken dialogue.)'' I'll make you learn to love me, I'm the bomb, drop ultraviolent rhymes! (Kubrick directed the film ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. He also directed A Clockwork Orange, which heavily demonstrates the concept of "ultraviolence".)'' Like Clockwork, make you all hurt, beat Spielberg the Color Purple. (Kubrick references two movies: Kubrick's "A Clockwork Orange" and Spielberg's "The Color Purple". When something runs like clockwork, it happens regularly or with precision. When somebody gets beaten very hard, it will cause bruises, which are a blue-ish or purple-ish color. Kubrick says he'll beat every director with precision, and mentions especially how he'll beat Spielberg until his skin turns purple from the bruises.) A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! (Kubrick is saying that Spielberg's ''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence is as terrible as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which Michael Bay produced and took a lot of time working on. A.I. actually begin as a Kubrick film with a strong vision, but cinematography and computer-generated imagery wasn't advanced enough at the time. Stanley eventually offered the project to Spielberg, who didn't begin production until after Kubrick's death in 1999, and radically changed the original vision.)'' 'Michael Bay:' That's enough, I've heard enough crap from all of you. (All the other directors had dissed Michael Bay in their verse, and Michael Bay thinks that those disses were crap, meaning they're terrible.) Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? (Continuing from Bay's previous line, since he thinks that the disses used against him were terrible, he had come down from his helicopter and decided to rap against the other four directors.) I swoop low with a telephoto, no Bruckheimer, I work solo. (A telephoto is a type of lens. Jerry Bruckheimer is an action movie producer, with works like ''Pirates of the Caribbean and Top Gun. He has produced some of Bay's movies like Armageddon and Pearl Harbor. Bay is saying that he doesn't need anymore of Bruckheimer's help, neither for films or this battle)'' If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about motherfucking money! (Unlike the other directors, Michael says that filmmaking is not about being the best critically but commercially) I make that dollar, y'all, motherfucking money! (Bay's movies, especially the Transformers series, are commercially succesful) Even made Mark Wahlberg make some motherfucking money! (Mark Wahlberg was in Transformers Age of Extinction and Pain & Gain which made a lot of money) I set up shop and got a few drops of that "Got Milk?" money! (Michael Bay directed the first "Got Milk?" commercial.) Rose to the Rock, now I got that socks made of silk money! (A Reference to Pain & Gain Featuring Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) I ain't got that guilt money, I don't give a fuck! (He doesn't feel guilty of doing panned critically movies) I take my checks to the bank and I sign 'em with my nuts! I give the people what they love, while the critics say I'm evil" (Michael Bay fans and general audiences don't mind Bay's movies but critics usually pan his films.) (Many of Michael Bay's movies use famous old franchises such as the Transformers, or use constant explosions, both of which many people like. Many critics despise Michael Bay's movies and repetitiveness, and many dislike his renditions of the Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.) Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel. (Michael Bay doesn't care for the bad reviews, as he's already busy making the next movie before the reviews can do anything.) Got a gift from above and the eyes of an eagle. When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! ''(Michael Bay's movies are known and mocked for including a large amount of explosive special effects. Bay takes this with pride, claiming no director is as great with explosions as he is.) '' Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rap Meanings Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound